Examples of methods of carrying out borderless printing of input image data using, for example, an inkjet multifunction printer encompass a method disclosed in Patent Literature 1. According to the method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a borderless print image is formed by (i) enlarging an input document so as to be larger than a size of output paper and (ii) printing the input document.